Homecoming King
by Lila-Renee
Summary: Jake Hager is the star athlete, All-American American, and all-around perfect student. And Andie Blackthorne is completely and irrevocably in love with him. But will becoming a cheerleader, and entering a foriegn world be enough to win his heart?


_**Author's Note: **__The only character I own is Andie Blackthorne. All other characters are real people, and therefore, not ownable, because that would be considered slavery, which is wrong in most societies. I also own the plot, and the school, Stoanes Preparatory School. Also, I am in no way affiliated with the WWE, nor do I own, in any way, any part of the WWE. (Also, the only person who's real name I'll be using is Jack's (Jake Hager) because it's easier than keeping up with who's name is actually what.)_

_Please Enjoy!_

* * *

Andie Blackthorne stood leaning against the wall by her best friend's locker. She was hugging her chemistry book to her chest, and sighed, staring down the hall at her crush, the star on every athletics team, the All-American, American, Jake Hager. He held his books nonchalantly in one hand, while he spoke to his best friend, Dolph. Andie sighed again. "Why don't you go talk to him?" Zack finally asked, becoming annoyed by him lovelorn friend that he'd known since they started at Stoanes, the multi-story, ridiculously expensive, prep school for all grades.

"You're joking, right?" she asked, tucking her long curly, brown hair behind her ear. "I don't think he even knows I exist."

"And that's who's fault?" Zack's eye brows arched.

Andie rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter. He only dates cheerleaders, so even if he were to notice me, he'd never actually say anything more than 'hi.'

Now it was Zack's turn to roll his eyes as he shut his locker, "Then why don't you try out tomorrow."

"How do you know when try outs are?" she asked as they started towards their AP Chemistry class.

Zack smiled, "Sometimes I watch their practices."

Andie rolled her eyes again before stating, "I'd never make the team."

"You took how many years of dance?"

"I've been in dance since I could stand."

"Okay then. Dancing and cheerleading are the same thing, except you prance around with those frilly, fluffy things."

"Pom-poms."

"Right. Look, the worst that could happen is you'll be rejected, and won't make the team. Just go."

Andie took a deep breath, "And if I fall on my face?"

"Get back up, smile, and act like that's what you were supposed to do."

* * *

Andie sat on the bleachers in front of the football field, waiting for the cheerleading tryouts to begin. The football players were all either standing on the track that surrounded the field, on the field warming up for practice, or sitting on the small bench waiting for their coach. Jake was among those who sat on the bench. He smiled to Dolph before climbing up the bleachers to were Andie sat. He wore dark purple basketball shorts, with a black T-shirt that had ''Stoanes Prep Athletics" in shiny purple foil print forming a circle, with the roaring lion logo in the center.

"Hey," he said to her, smiling.

She smiled back, "Hi."

"I never see you here after school. I didn't think sports was your thing."

She pointed towards the other cheerleader hopefuls, "I'm here for the cheerleading tryouts."

"Right." He nodded as if he'd known all along. "That explains the T-shirt and the spandex shorts."

Andie smiled a much friendlier and assured smile.

"I'm Jake, by the way, Jake Hager."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the state of Oklahoma knows who the All-American American is." There was a small pause, and Andie thought she noticed a slight tinting to Jake's appearance. "I'm Andie, Andie Blackthorne."

Jake opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shrill whistle, and then a woman's voice amplified by a bull horn. "Excuse me!" Andie clinched her jaws together at the sound of the shrill cheerleading coach. "Everyone that's trying out for the cheerleading squad please come stand in front of me on the football field, now!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Andie stood and made her way down the bleachers and onto the field. Jake couldn't help but stare after her as she walked across the field, stopping with the other girls just mere feet away from Vickie Guerrero.

"Yo! Jake, what are you doing?" Dolph shouted to him. Jake turned to look at his best friend, "Come on! Practice is about to start." Jake took the steps two at a time as he rejoined his teammates on the field.

* * *

"Dude! What's with you today?" Dolph asked halfway through practice.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Get your head in the game, man! We can't have you distracted tomorrow night."

"Right," Jake sighed. "You're right." He shook his head slightly, turning his back to the girls taking up the other half of the field. It seemed like no matter what he couldn't shake the brunette from his thoughts. Her tanned legs and big expressive honey-colored eyes kept interfering, and the way the short, shorts hugged her hips was no help either. He shook his head one more time, forcing himself to worry about the ball, not the girl. _ What was her name again? Mandy? Candy? _It didn't matter. He needed to quit worrying about it.

* * *

Monday morning, Jake couldn't help but notice Andie standing just inside the gates of the school, the blonde kid from his calculus class walked through and greeted her. He watched as they walked together towards the large, double oak doors of the school. Her purple, black, and silver plaid skirt blew in the wind, and she smoothed it down, holding it in place, letting her nearly waist-length hair blow in a cloud around her head. When the wind died down, she arranged the curls, untangling them, and letting them fall down her back.

"Did you make the team?" Zack asked as he and Andie walked up the stone steps of the school.

"Squad. And I don't know, I haven't looked yet. I only got here minutes before you."

"Well, let's go find out." He threw his arm around Andie's shoulders and they started towards the gym, where the list of new cheerleader's names would be pinned to a bulletin board just outside the locker rooms.

* * *

The week passed by dully. It was the same routine: school, practice, dance, dinner, chores, sleep, wake up, repeat. Friday finally came, and Andie stood in front of her full body mirror, tying the purple, silver, and black ribbons into her hair. She had pulled the front of her hair back, and made bows with the ribbons around the elastic. Then she braided two small sections and tied ribbons around the bottom of the braids.

She smoothed out the stiff, heavy material of her semi-pleated purple skirt before straightening the matching tank top. It was strange being dressed for school in something other than the plaid skirt, white blouse, and purple blazer.

Andie smiled at her reflection. She had done it. She made the squad, and Jake had noticed her. Not just at try outs, but in their history class, in the cafeteria, at the library. She had his attention for a change. Her smile grew even wider.

She knelt down and tied her black tennis shoes before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

* * *

Andie and Zack didn't share the same lunch schedule, so she sat with one of the other cheerleaders, Layla. They spent the majority of their time chatting idly, not really touching their food when Jake walked up. He placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward. "Hey girls," he said smiling.

"Hey Jake," Layla said, smiling.

"Andie," he said, looking at her.

"Jake," she said, her voice low. She glanced down at her untouched peanut butter sandwich.

"What can we do for you?" Layla asked, realizing Andie wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, the dance committee needs a couple more members, and I was thinking, well, hoping, you might join?"

Andie looked at him now, raising an eyebrow, "You're on the dance committee?"

Jake shrugged one shoulder, "I gotta have more than sports under extra-curricular activities on my college applications." There was a pause, then Jake continued, "So, what do you say girls?"

Layla shrugged, "Sure, it could be fun."

Jake turned his attention to Andie once again, his eyes burning into her, "What'd you say Andie? I need you."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "You need me?" she asked, playfully.

"We need you. Please?"

She pretended like she was thinking about it, "I suppose," she said, feinging reluctance.

Jake smiled, "Great, the first meeting is this afternoon. Immediately after school, you know, so it doesn't interfere with the game tonight."

Layla and Andie nodded and Jake walked away, rejoining Dolph and a few other football players at a table across the room.

"You like him," Layla said. It wasn't a question, it was obvious.

"I...um...yeah..."

Layla grinned, "You should ask him to the homecoming dance next month."

Andie shook her head, "No, I couldn't. I..." Andie's words were lost as the bell releasing them from lunch cut through the chatter of students.

* * *

The dance commitee meeting was more boring than Andie could've imagined, but through some stroke of luck, she was sitting next to Jake. They immediately started planning the homecoming dance. Eve, who was not only the lead cheerleader, but the head of the dance commitee, was interrupted by Dolph standing up, "I would like to nominate for homecoming king, Jake Hager, quarterback, star athlete, academic superstar-"

He was cut off, "Dolph," Eve said, "Thank you, but nominations will start being turned in Monday during lunch, so, if you can, wait until then."

Despite the blush that now tinted Dolph's cheeks, he grinned as he took his seat once more.

Eve continued, "Do we have any volunteers to sit in the cafeteria to take nominations?"

"I volunteer," Jake smiled.

Andie got a text seconds afterwards: **Do it.**

"Anyone else? We need two people."

Andie looked across the room at Layla who mouthed, 'volunteer'.

"I will!" Andie quickly said.

Eve smiled at her, "Alright then."

* * *

Two weeks later, the nominees for Homecoming King & Queen were announced during the morning announcements. It was no surprise that both, Jake Hager and Dolph Ziggler's names were listed as homecoming king nominees. But when Andie heard her own name, she was shocked. She had left early the Friday before for a dentist appointment, and so had missed the committee meeting naming her a nominee for homecoming queen.

Zack slapped a hand to her back, "Congratulations, Andie!"

All she could do was smile, still not sure if she'd heard correctly.

All day she received "Congratulations!" and "I'll vote for you!" from her fellow classmates. Being a cheerleader now certainly meant that she stood a chance, however, Eve was also nominated, and Andie was more than certain it would be Eve and Jake standing on the stage, wearing the crowns.

* * *

There was a month until the homecoming game, and of course, the crowning of the homecoming king & queen. Andie stood at her open locker getting her chemistry book. Zack stood next to her, talking. He cut himself short, "I'll talk to you later." Before she could stop him, Zack was gone, and someone was standing on the other side of her. She shut the locker to see Jake's smiling face.

"Hey," she smiled.

He stood there in his black slacks and his dark purple jersey. "So, um...the homecoming dance is almost here." She nodded, and the warning bell rang, instead of running off to his class, Jake walked with her to her chemistry class. "I was thinking, if you don't already have a date, you'd come with me?" There was a pause, "As my date?"

Andie wanted more than anything to scream yes, but instead, she said, "Actually, I'm going with Layla and a few other girls from the squad."

"Oh." She noticed the disappointment on his face.

"I'll save a dance for you though," she said, offering him a friendly smile.

He grinned, "Okay."

"You should get to class before the bell rings."

He shrugged, "I'm not worried about that."

She smiled and shook her head slightly before walking into the classroom.

* * *

The lights shined brightly in the football stadium. Andie stood in the hands of four of her fellow cheerleaders, pom-poms in hand, and hands on her hips as she shouted the cheer into the stands at the top of her lungs. She was tossed up into the hair, and landed safely in Layla's arms. The crowd erupted in cheers as Dolph made another touch-down.

Andie turned just enough to see Dolph and Jake high-five each other. The teams were tied and there was less than a minute on the clock. The other team would get the ball, and as long as they didn't score, the game would go into overtime.

Jake sat down on the bench. He pulled his helmet off before reaching for the Gatorade he was being offered by the football coach, John Laurinaitis. "Thanks." While the defense took the field, Coach Laurinaitis told them his plan for overtime. It was all or nothing. They had to win. It was the homecoming game, the last game of the season, losing was not an option.

Jake stole a peek at the cheerleaders. He seen Andie jumping around. Her pom-poms waved in the air, and she smiled as she kicked her leg up. He smiled, watching her hair bounce around her like a cloud.

Jake looked away when the buzzer sounded and the crowd behind him erupted into more cheers. He pulled his helmet back on, getting ready to take the field once more in overtime.

The roar of the crowd, the cheerleaders close by, Andie, the clock, it all disappeared. The only thing that existed in these last few minutes were Jake, his team, the football, and the opposing team. Jake clutched the ball, running backwards, quickly surveying the field for an opening. He saw it, and threw the ball. Dolph jumped up and caught the ball. He landed on the ground just in time to get tackled. It was okay though. There was still time on the clock. The lions still had the ball. Jake could win.

Jake took a deep breath, he turned his head just enough to see the uniformed cheerleaders lining the side of the field now. They jumped up and down, waving their pom-poms, cheering them on. Cheering him on. Most importantly, Andie was cheering him on. One hand on her hip, the other in the air as she jumped up and down screaming.

Jake had the ball, he looked for his way out. He found his opening and ran. He ran harder and faster than he could've imagined. The ball was cradled against him, he ignored the opposing players that chased after him, only to be taken down by his team mates. He was almost there. He was going to get the touch down. He was going to win the game.

The arms wrapped around his legs, pulling him down. He had no time to think. He stretched out his arm, reaching as far as he could as he hit the ground. The ball landed in the grass, his hand grasping it tightly. The buzzer sounded.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Jake managed to stand letting go of the ball. He was surrounded by his teammates, and the cheerleaders. He had done it. They had won.

* * *

Andie wore the tiniest amount of make up, and her curls were twisted into an intricate design, and pinned in place by bobby pins withe irises weaved throughout. Her purple dress reached her ankles and shimmered when the light hit it just right. There were small rhinestones trimming the top of the strapless gown, and there was a slit that reached up to her knee. Her silver shoes also sparkled with irises.

Andie, Layla, and three other girls from the squad walked into the ballroom of the Holiday Inn & Suites. Jake saw her almost immediately and was stunned by her beauty. The first half of the night was spent with Andie hanging out with the girls, and of course, Zack. Jake finally made his way over to Andie, "Is it my turn to dance yet?" he asked, reaching his hand out.

Andie was about to accept his offer when Coach Guerrero's voice echoed throughout the large room, "Excuse me!" The music cut, and everyone turned to the stage, "It's time to announce the King and Queen." There was silence. Anticipation hung in the air, but everyone already knew what was about to be said as the student body president, David Otunga, handed Vickie the envelopes. "The homecoming king is:" another pause as she broke the seal, "Jake Hager!" The room erupted into applause as the spotlight shined on him. He made his way up the stage and was crowned. He smiled and thanked Vickie. "And the homecoming queen is:" another dramatic pause. Andie silently prayed it was her, but she knew Eve's name was about to be called.

"Andie Blackthorne!"

The spotlight fell on her. There was clapping and cheering. Andie was stunned. She blinked. "You won!" she heard. She turned in the direction of the voice. She seen Zack standing there, just outside of the spotlight, "Go, get up there!" he shouted at her. "You won!"

Slowly, Andie made her way through the crowd and up onto the stage. Coach Guerrero place the silver tiara on Andie's head and she smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I present to you," Coach said into the microphone, "Your homecoming king and queen: Jake Hage and Andie Blackthorne."

Jake reached out, silently asking for her hand. Andie placed her hand in his and he led her back down the steps, onto the dance floor where they finally shared the dance she had promised him.

* * *

There was an after-party at Lake Perry, and the entire football team, cheerleading squad, and various other members of the student body were there, dancing, laughing, and drinking around the bonfire that had been built. Andie had taken her shoes off and ran around the edge of the water, bare-foot, laughing. She and Jake had wandered away a good distance from the group of students. She tripped in the sand, throwing her hands out to catch herself. She rolled onto her back, just as Jake landed, hovering over her, his forearms holding him up for support. Their lips were mere inches apart.

The laughing stopped as they stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking, Andie lifted her head up, her lips crashing into his. Her arms circled around his neck and she felt his hands carress her shoulders. It was the start of a perfect relationship.


End file.
